


Wherever you are is the place I belong

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Going Home, M/M, end of the wwat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is homesick at the end of the Where We Are tour.</p><p>so he starts to tweet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you are is the place I belong

**Author's Note:**

> so i got inspired by liam's tweet so i started this but took me so looong.  
> anyway here is my little fic.
> 
> title is from 1D's new song Ready To Run  
> because is like the ziam song (also larry).

October 2nd

Liam was buzzing with excitement because only 3 more days and he is going home, he misses his parents and sisters but he misses more spending time with his boyfriend.

Okay he see him all the days but they can’t kiss whatever time they want, they can’t hold hand in public, they can’t be lazy together because their schedule is so full of things to do.

So Liam decided to share his excitement via twitter

 **Real_Liam_Payne:** 3 days left till home time

He was bored, so he keeps tweeting to kill time until his phone rings for a message

**_From_ ** _: Zaynie Babe_

**_To_ ** _: Liam_

_I lov u babe, can’t wait to goin home and spend time wt u. xx_

Liam’s heart grows in his chest 5 times bigger and he feel the need to share that with his followers but he need to tweeted that like it was his girlfriend how send that to him so he tweets

 **Real_Liam_Payne:** That moment when your about to fall sleep and your girlfriend texts you and everything changes :)

So he goes to sleep with a big smile in his face.

 

* * *

 

October 3rd

Liam woke still buzzing in excitement with an arm around his waist and a face burred in his chest, he is really tired for begging up until 2 in the morning sending random tweets and waiting for Zayn to come to bed, he stroke Zayn’s face slowly trying to wake him up and in respond he got a little angry bite in his chest

“Sleep more Li” Zayn mumbles in his chest, Liam runs his fingers through Zayn’s messy hair “we need to get up babe, we have a show tonight” he say in a whisper, Zayn grumbles and say with sleep in his voice “don’t wanna”  “C’mon love let’s take a shower” “only if you carry me” Liam rolls his eyes but he carry Zayn to the shower, they were standing down the shower, Liam massaging Zayn hair with shampoo and cleaning his boyfriend, after cleaning Zayn, he start to clean himself, Zayn was in the room changing when he go out of the shower, Zayn was full dress when Liam enter the room, Zayn walks towards Liam grapping  his arms around Liam neck and pecking his lips saying “See you later babe”  “see ya”.

The concert was amazing like always, the fans were so loud and supportive, and the vibe was just unbelievable, so Liam was buzzing with excitement after the show and he start tweeting again.

 **Real_Liam Payne:** Tampa was the hottest show everrrrrrrr

That night Liam sleep in the tour bus and Zayn sleep in the hotel room.

* * *

 

October 4th

Today the boys had the day off, so Liam go to the cinema with Paddy, while Zayn just stay in the hotel room relaxing.

The day went slowly until they go to the airport to take a plane to go to Miami the last show.

* * *

 

October 5th

This is it. The last show of the tour and Liam is a ball of pure energy and even Zayn can’t contain his excitement, he just can´t stop smiling, can´t stop singing, and he just can’t stop imagine his beautiful boyfriend and him cuddling in their too-big-for-two-persons  bed, relaxing and watching bad reality TV shows and the same marvels movies.

Is just 4 in the afternoon and Liam haven’t eaten yet. He just can’t, he tough that if he ate he would throw up in about two minutes after his first bite, Liam scans the room and then the door is opening a beautiful face behind it, Zayn is there with his special smile, the one that he uses when he hasn’t seen Liam in a long time (Three hours to be most specific), “Hi babe whatcha doing?” Zayn said to him before sitting beside him in the bed, Liam sigh and put his hand in Zayn thigh and said “just freacking myself out for the last show” Zayn smile a little and put an arm across Liam waist and with his lips in Liam’s ear whispering “You know that it will be incredible, you will smashed, and Niall Louis and Harry will be amazing too, and the fans will be so supportive and it will be so emotional”.  

Liam turn his face to watch Zayn amazing, beautiful face and kiss him in the mouth and say against his lips “you will be amazing tonight babe”.

 

It’s done; officially the Where We Are Tour is over.

Liam was so emotional and buzzing with excitement, the fans were absolutely amazing; they might or might not cry a little in the end of the show. But Liam favorite part of the show was when they had the group hug, but Liam’s favorite part about the hug was that Zayn was right next to him, he just open his arms and Zayn was walking forward him hugging him, then Harry was coming finish with Niall and Louis and Zayn might or might not kiss him in the check so he said “Harry stop trying kiss me, is wrong; not here, not now” and they broke the hug. The concert finish and the fans were crying and they couldn’t be more thankful to them for such an amazing stadium tour.

* * *

 

October 6th

They are flying home.

The five of them are in the private jet sleeping; Niall is sitting with Harry and Louis in the left side of the plane and Zayn and Liam were in the right side.

Zayn is sleeping in his shoulder, his face so peaceful with a little smile, Liam smile at that and run his index finger stroking Zayn’s cheek and put his head up Zayn’s and start to fall asleep. He is so happy because finally he would be available to relax in his house with his family and with Zayn, he would do a lot of things, like cuddle with his boyfriend, watch a marathon movie with him, play in the backyard with Loki while Zayn reads a book or start sketching him and Loki or just sleeping under the sun.

Liam falls asleep while imagine all the things they could do in the break.

When he wakes up they already are in the U.K. so he wakes Zayn up with a light kiss in the mouth and whisper “where home babe, time to wake up” Zayn just shrugs and open his eyes very slowly and Liam is breathless because Zayn Malik is unreal and extremely beautiful and he can believe that he is his.

So they go home together and watch a movie and cuddle and fall asleep.

They have all the time in the world.

* * *

 

 October 7th

Liam wakes up with Zayn legs around his hips and Zayn’s head in the crock of his neck, murmuring things with nonsense, Liam smile a little and kiss the top of the oldest boy head, and lift his arm around Zayn’s little frame and pull him closer and falls asleep again.

When Liam wakes up again, he’s alone in the bed. He yawns and stretches his arms, and rubs his face with his right hand, when he opens both eyes he start to get up, put his pajamas on, he walks all the way to the kitchen to find Zayn in his boxers and an old shirt that belong to Liam, he was facing the stove because he was doing the breakfast, Liam hugs him from behind and put his chin above Zayn’s should and kissed the side of his neck and said “this is going to be a good break” Zayn turn over and kiss him and whisper against Liam’s lips “yes, I think is going to be a really good break”.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback is really good
> 
> my [tumblr](http://liamzquad.tumblr.com/)


End file.
